


Recruit

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people need just a little more convincing than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt** : Pike, McCoy - Duffel Bag

Leonard flopped down on the motel bed, sweaty, sore, and exhausted, but feeling good. He watched the other man walk around naked, looking for his clothes and a towel and chuckled.

"I wonder...Is this how you recruit all the time, Captain?"

Captain Pike looked up at him and smirked. "Only the hard-headed ones who need extra persuasion."

Leonard made a non-committal noise and sat up. "Well ya have me sold. Not like I had any other options." Scanning the room, he grinned at finding the mini bar, glad to be able refill his flask before the wretched shuttle flight.

"You're a brilliant doctor, Leonard. The Federation is not your only option," Pike said seriously before grinning. "Just your best."

Leonard let out a laugh as he got up. "Is that so? Do I get a branded duffel like yours too?" He nodded to the Starfleet bag on the chair before heading into the bathroom.

"We'll see pending a performance review." 

Leonard could almost hear the smile in that remark. As he turned on the shower, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before Pike would decide to join in.


End file.
